Musical Revenge
by G0LD3NP3N
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a normal girl, and Kaito Shion, a big star, are best friends...until Miku finds out what's really going on and decides to get revenge by beating him at his own game. Len x Miku, Kaito x Miku, and more.
1. Heartbreak

**This is my new story, Musical Revenge. **

**Just so you know, it's based on Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak<strong>

The teal-haired girl smiled as she carried the grocery bag down the hall. She knocked on the door of the apartment, and a blue-haired boy opened. "Hello Kaito!" Miku Hatsune said.

Kaito Shion pulled her in, shutting the door and locking it. "Miku, why did you say that! I told you to call me Akaito when you're here! If anyone comes knocking down my door asking for autographs, I'm going to blame it all on you!" he said angrily. Kaito noticed the groceries. "Good, you got the groceries. Thanks. Bye." he said, about to open the door.

"Wait a second, Kai-I mean Akaito."

Kaito sighed. "No one else is in here."

"Kaito, I thought we could hang out!" Miku said.

"No way! I'm busy!" Kaito said, opening the door. "Get out now!"

Miku frowned. "But-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Miku walked out of the apartment with a frown on her face. She wanted to be angry, but she could never get angry at Kaito. They had been friends ever since they were five..and look at them now! They are sixteen! Well, actually, Miku wasn't really sure if they still we're friends. The only time they ever saw each other was when Kaito needed groceries. Now, you're probably wondering why Kaito needed Miku to get the groceries. Well, that will all be explained now.

You see, Kaito is a famous singer. He's #2 in the charts (which he thinks is a load of crap because he should be number #1,) and he has many fans. Therefore, if he goes out in public, he would probably get tackled by millions of girls asking to date him and for autographs. He worked for a big music company, UTAULOID. UTAULOID was a very big company, but it had a rival. VOCALOID.

VOCALOID and UTAULOID has been battling for years for the biggest stars. They even fought over Kaito! As we know, UTAULOID won the fight. A few years after Kaito joined UTAULOID hen he was 13, he turned into a huge selfish jerk who cared about nothing but his self. Pretty much the only person he was nice to was his manager, Meiko. Many people say they are in love, but they could never date because Meiko was way older than Kaito.

Despite the big jerk he turned into, Miku was still his friend. After all, Kaito was Miku's best friend...but now she's not sure. Miku became friends with one of VOCALOID's artist, Rin Kagamine. They we're pretty good friends too. It was kind of funny, because most of Miku's friends were celebrities. Probably because she lived in Tokyo, which was probably Japan's Hollywood. It was where all the celebrities lived, and sometimes people don't even get excited when they see one, because they've seen them like a million times already.

When Miku arrived to her apartment (which was one floor above Kaito's,) she turned on the TV and saw an interesting commercial.

She saw the founder of VOCALOID, Gakupo Kamui, on the commercial. "Do you want to be a star?" he said in his deep voice. He had a sexy smile on his face. "Well, today is your lucky day. VOCALOID is holding auditions at Tokyo Convention Center next Monday!"

Miku didn't really pay attention to the rest. She didn't really care. Why would she compete against Kaito anyway..she did have a good reason, but she didn't want to ruin the little friendship they still had. After all, VOCALOID was UTAULOID's rival. She just looked bored as she laid down on the couch.

Later, Kaito was at the recording studio with his manager Meiko. Miku had decided to bring him some sushi from a famous sushi shop in Tokyo. "So how's that maid of yours?"

"Miku?" Kaito laughed. Just then Miku had managed to get into the studio. She peeked through the door. "I swear she really is a maid. I should put her in a french maid dress!" he laughed.

Miku heard this. Then looked down to the ground with a frown on her face. Then she looked back up with an angry expression. She left the studio running. "I'll teach that jerk a lesson!" she said. "That's it! I'm auditioning to be in VOCALOID and I'm going to win it!"


	2. Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**

Miku pedaled down the street on her bike with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Damn, I'm going to be late!" she said, after she had swallowed the piece of toast. "I need to pedal faster!" Miku said to herself. She began to pedal faster until she stopped in front of a cafe.

_**MEIKO'S COFFEE CAFE**_

The sign had read. Miku placed her bike beside the cafe, then walked inside. She realized no one was there but her co-workers. "Phew, I'm not late." she sighed. Miku headed to her locker in the back.

In the locker room, some of her co-workers were having a conversation. "Did you get Kaito's new album! I heard it has his new song demo on it!" Gumi Megpoid said.

"Nope! I wish I did! But, did you know it comes with an exclusive poster! Kaito's shirt is off on it!" Teto Kasane replied. "Do you have it Lily!"

"Of course I do! The demo sounds totally cool!" Lily replied, taking a cd out of her locker.

Teto and Gumi stared at it. Miku sweatdropped.

"Hey wait, this isn't Kaito! This is Len Kagamine! Lily, how did you get this? His album didn't even come out yet!" Gumi said, realizing a blonde boy was on it.

Lily looked down at it. "Oh right, this is the Len Kagamine one! My step-dad works for VOCALOID! He can get me anything from VOCALOID that didn't even come out yet!"

"I love Kaito, but you have to admit Len is so much cuter!"

"I know right?" Gumi said. "You have to give us one Lily!"

Lily smirked. "I'll try."

Miku then looked confused. _Who's Len Kagamine? _she thought. She opened her locker and changed into her uniform. She then turned to Teto, Gumi, and Lily. "Hey guys..this may sound stupid but who's Len Kagamine?"

The girls stared at her, then laughed. "Miku, that was a good joke. Like you don't know who Len Kagamine is!" Lily said, laughing and holding her stomach.

"Um, guys, I wasn't kidding." Miku said. "Can you please just tell me who he is?"

"Oh..so you weren't joking.." Gumi and Teto said in unision.

The three girls explained who Len Kagamine was. He worked for VOCALOID like Rin did, and it turns out he was related to Rin too. He was #1 in the charts (He beat Kaito!) and Len won Cutest Popstar at the Japan Music Awards. (He was very adorable!) Miku also found out he had about 10 songs already out, and he's working on a new song right now.

Miku nodded. "He works for VOCALOID?"

"Yep." Lily said. "Any other questions?"

"Nope, thanks."

Gumi and Teto smiled. "Anything for Len Kagamine!"

Miku put on a fake smile, then walked out of the locker room. She heard Meiko's heels clacking. "Miku, go get all of your co-workers including the boys. I have a big announcement."

Miku hurried to get her co-workers, and they all lined up in front of Meiko. "Okay. I have some exciting news! Len Kagamine is coming to our cafe!"

Some girls squealed, but the boys just sighed and crossed their arms. "He's coming here with some of his friends too, but I want you guys on your best behavior. Remember to get him anything he wants." Meiko smiled. "That's it! It's time for opening!"

Miku went over to the door and flipped the sign from closed to open. People started shuffling in. When Miku noticed Len Kagamine, a few other celebrites, and-wait a second. She saw someone familiar. When she noticed who else was with Len, she was shocked.

Kaito Shion, her ex-best friend, was friends with Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. :3 <strong>

**To Ventiwings:**

**Thanks for the critique. **

**Morumotto-chi:**

**Read Skip Beat! I'm not a big fan of the art, but it's really good. **

**Maydayfireball:**

**Skip Beat FTW! :D**


	3. Hot Tea and Cookies

**This chapter will have slight humor, but it will not be laugh out loud funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Tea and Cookies<strong>

The only thing Miku could do was stand there and do nothing.

"Miku-chan! Do you want to serve them, because Gumi and I really want to!" Teto said with Gumi standing right behind her.

_How could people like that damn FREAK! _Miku thought, making a first and putting on an angry face.

"Uh, Miku, are you okay?" Gumi asked.

Miku heard Gumi then nodded. "Sure, you can serve them if you want to!" Right after Miku had said that, the two girls shuffled over to the table.

Suddenly Meiko walked over to Miku. "Miku, you know I'm Kaito's manager too so don't embarrass me! Oh, by the way, your on kitchen duty!" Meiko heels clicked away.

"Yes! I don't have to get close to that damn fool I used to call my friend!"

After about 5 minutes, Teto came to the kitchen to give Miku their order. "I'll prepare drinks Miku-chan. All you need to do is get the cookies!"

Miku nodded and grabbed their signature chocolate chip cookies from a shelf. It had a dozen cookies on a tray. "Well, that was easy..or maybe I should do something to it!" She then proceded to laugh a weird..evil laugh. "I know! I'll put peanuts in one and make sure Kaito eats it! He's allergic to peanuts, right?"

Miku then snatched a jar full of peanut butter. She then smeared it all over the cookie. After a few changes, the cookie looked normal. "Great! All I need to do is make sure Kaito eats it! Ah, I know~!"

A few seconds later, Teto returend. "I'm back Miku-chan!"

"Oh, Teto, would you mind if I served the food?"

"Sure, Gumi and I don't care! We already got an autograph from everyone one at the table!" Teto said putting her thumb up.

"Okay.." Miku walked over to their table. "U-um, Kaito..I-I made this one s-specially for you!" she held out the cookie with peanut butter in it. Kaito snatched it from her and stuffed it in his mouth. _Some manners he has… _thought Miku.

"This kind of tastes funny..does this have peanuts in it?" Kaito asked Miku while his mouth was full.

"Yes, I thought you loved peanuts!"

"No, I'm allergic!" his face started turning red.

Len suddenly looked worried. "Um, Kaito, you okay man?"

Miku now looked just like Len, but on the inside she was laughing. "Sorry Kaito!" she ran away as if she was nervous. "Yes, plan complete!"

"WHATS GOING ON OVER THERE!" I heard Meiko scream. "Everyone's spitting out their water and Kaito's turning red! What happened?"

"I just grabbed the water bottle I swear..wasn't it brown?" Teto said like she was innocent. Everyone looked like they were trying to hold in their laughs, but Meiko just looked like she was about to kill Teto.

"No…THAT WAS MY SAKE BOTTLE!" Meiko screamed.

Everyone burst out laughing. "S-sorry Meiko..."

Meiko sighed. "Usually I would forgive you but those are CELEBRITIES!" she continued to yell at Teto and Teto looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Just then the door had opened. Everyone in the café turned their heads. I was surprised to see that it was Gakupo Kamui and Utauloid's founder, Leon!

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next! <strong>


End file.
